fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SE.RA.PH/@comment-27123410-20170516134232/@comment-28209103-20170516154406
Merlin are not mandatory,, IF you have Hans with high enough HP.. (either level 100, have 3 ideal of holy king on sacrificial front line, or using that 3k hp increase CE Golden millenium tree?) basically you need at least 2 healer so you could keep your HP high. other potential servant is Tamamo but you can't use Passion with Tamamo because the NP spam won't connect. The basic idea behind Demon Kiara fight is this : 1.) You cannot resist her NP with buff, but her NP damage are not fatal for servant with High HP (Averaging only 6-8k) 2.) She stack a lot of Crit buff but rarely crit, but when she does it hurts a lot.. A LOT. 3.) You don't receive much NP from her attack due to her low hitcount + her tendency to spam skill. 4.) Her NP timing are irregular due to her NP charge skill. now the countermeasure : A.) "The Rebound" : this is the most popular one, they just keep healing to survive her non-fatal NP then rebound with lot of healing in short time to full HP. Core player are Medea Lily, and Merlin, Hans might qualified too if he can survive the NP (with 13k hp or more). Strategy using 2 healer, and one attacker. B.) Turtle : Just turtle your way, unlike Rebound team this type doesn't require much Healing before NP since they minimize damage but they still need drastic healing after her NP.. the differences with Rebound is that it's full turtle team with no attacker using 2 Healer one Tanker.. expect slow fight. note the 2 strategy mentioned above took so long that I don't even wanna try it. as such i'm looking for faster alternative where you can attack and defense at the same time. C.) Debuff : This is the strategy that I wanna try to finish Kiara. now there's 2 main background why I believe this is the ideal team for fighting Kiara. 1.) Kiara NP is her main source of huge damage, and 2.) Kiara NP bypass buff but not debuff. The team comes from simple realization while watching people beating her using Rebound or turtle team.. that is if you can cut the damage by half you can also cut the healing by half, therefore you can eliminate Medea lily that hit like wet noodle. to do this there's 2 main method, the first one is atk debuff,, Diarmudd 50% atk cut comes to mind, Asterios are not practical so he's no good. At first I considered using Diarmudd,, then I realized I don't have the QP and Seed for him.. so sadly I can't use him,, he's the perfect dude with 3 turns 50% damage cut + Buff removal NP. then there's the 2nd method using NP damage down, Nightingale is the first that comes to mind with her 50% np down on her Np.. then I'm considering borrowing McDohl lvl 80 Ko-Gil and combine their Np down skill.. thus I borrowed Merlin,, turns out it doesn't work because point 4 : Her NP timing are irregular.. my NP gain simply not fast enough even with Merlin support. However it's confirmed that I can survive her NP easily if I debuff her.. but still Ko Gil are way too weak as main attacker + Kiara crit could OHK him so I discarded it. Then I consider to go offensive and take my passionlip (lvl 70 1/6/8) to fight with Merlin support.. same issue, nightingale NP gain are even worse due to Buster intervention but the fight move at faster pace.. here I realize that Alter Ego might be good for this fight. Thus I am reminded of Meltlilith 50% NP damage cut. however there's no level x/x/10 Meltlilith on my support list so it's dead end for me but in theory this team should be the perfect one to fight Bodhisatva now since you've stick with me this long you should already understand the base logic of this team to counter Kiara fight characteristic which is 1.) NP damage reducing to reasonable healing range, 2.) to remove her crit buff to avoid sudden death, 3.) To gain NP fast enough to make battle faster, and 4.) to accomodate RNG (her np charge and charm).. with that in mind : A.) Why Melt not Mashu? '''first reason, because you need the 3rd skill as a way to adapt to Kiara irregular NP timing, you just need either Nightingale or Melt skill. 2nd reason, You need a good attacker if you want to do the quest faster, Mashu are pure tanker for turtle team, what I seek is the most efficient team that could kill Kiara as fast as possible. which led to 3rd reason, Among Alter Ego's she's the most suited for this team, quick NP gain, debuff removal, and highest damage output for single target enemy. B.) Actually I'm planning to use Tamamo instead of Merlin''', point is I want melt skill to be ready anytime so I need Tamamo cooldown reduction skill. this way Nightingale NP will function mainly as healing skill after NP instead of alternating it as NP down between melt and her.. rather if the fight goes well I might aim for 100% NP reduction so no healing are necessary. Sadly I thought up of this strategy too late.. if only I try to beat Demonic Kiara from beginning I will have access to 10/10/10 melt from support.. therefore it's still a concept and yet tested it.